


I saw an angel of that I'm sure

by Rolly_chan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gen, Pre-Femslash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolly_chan/pseuds/Rolly_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha ist gerade erst nach Amerika gekommen und muss gleich in der ersten Woche zum Rektor... sie rechnet nicht damit, dass sie unerwartet Rückendeckung bekommt.</p>
<p>Geschrieben für die 120 Minuten LJ Community Sommer-Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw an angel of that I'm sure

Natasha saß kerzengerade auf ihrem Stuhl. Dadurch, dass die Sonne ihr direkt in die Augen schien aus dem gegenüberliegenden Fenster, konnte sie sich kein genaues Bild des Büros machen, in das sie gerufen wurde. Sie erkannte einige Regale mit Ordnern und Büchern an der rechten Seite und eine gut gepflegte Topfpflanze auf der anderen, hinter dem modernen, schwarzen Bürotisch vor ihr. Hinter dem außerdem ein schwarzer Mann mit Augenklappe und Glatze saß, die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestemmt, die Hände unter seinem Kinn übereinandergeschlagen und sein Kinn darauf abstützend - und er sah sie lediglich an, schon eine ganze Weile lang. Er sollte angeblich der Schuldirektor sein, hatte man ihr gesagt. Natasha konnte sich das noch nicht so recht vorstellen.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit des Starrens auf Seiten des Mannes und des Augenzusammenkneifens auf Natashas Seite, legte der Mann endlich seine Hände auf den Tisch und regte sich. “Natasha Romanova, richtig?”  
Natasha nickte knapp.  
“Mrs. Greenfield hat mir erzählt, du hättest Alexander Heynold geschlagen.”  
Natashas erster Instinkt war, ihm zu widersprechen und zu verbessern, dass sie ihn nicht geschlagen, sondern verprügelt hatte - so wie er winselnd am Boden lag, nachdem sie mit ihm fertig war. Sie hatte natürlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass amerikanische Jungs gleich petzen gehen würden. Das hätte in Petersburg niemand gemacht, denn wer würde schon gern damit hausieren wollen, von einem _Mädchen_ verprügelt worden zu sein? Zudem war das Petzen in ihrer dortigen Schule aufs höchste verpönt gewesen und alle hätten sich auf _ihre_ Seite gestellt. In Amerika war das aber anscheinend anders.   
Sie entschied sich letztendlich, den Mann nicht zu verbessern - er hatte so ein wissendes Glitzern in seinem Auge. “Ja, das habe ich.”  
Der Mann schien von ihrer Antwort überrascht. Entweder er konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie einen Jungen verprügeln konnte, oder aber er konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Für beides fühlte sie sich beleidigt.  
“Ich möchte deine Version der Geschichte hören.”  
Für einen Moment war sie verwirrt. Wollte dieser Mann sie verarschen? Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum er ihr überhaupt Gehör schenken wollen würde. Wollte er sie im Nachhinein noch fürs Lügen bestrafen?  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. “Er hat mich am Po angefasst und ich habe ihm dafür ins Gesicht geschlagen.”  
Sie fühlte keinerlei Reue dafür. Der Mistkerl hatte es verdient. Erst hatte er sie auf dem Gang verfolgt, ihr Beleidigungen an den Kopf geschmissen, die alle den Fakt zum Fokus hatten, dass sie Russin war, und es dann auch noch gewagt, ihr an den Hintern zu fassen. Ihr war einfach die Geduld geplatzt.  
Der Mann vor ihr wollte gerade zum Reden ansetzen, da klopfte es hinter Natasha an der Tür und sie drehte sich um, um den Neuankömmling zu sehen. Die Tür öffnete sich scharf und vor ihr trat entschlossen eine blonde Schönheit ein. Ihre intensiven braunen Augen kreuzten sich ganz kurz mit Natashas, doch dann sah sie streng und entschlossen den Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch an.  
“Mr. Fury”, begann das blonde Mädchen und Natasha registrierte mit Verspätung, dass der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch anscheinend diesen Namen tragen musste - sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, unauffällig das Mädchen zu mustern.  
“Natasha trifft keine Schuld - ich hab alles mit angesehen, Alexander hat sie beleidigt und verbal und sexuell belästigt.” Das blonde Mädchen baute sich selbstsicher und etwas herausfordernd vor Natasha und Mr. Fury auf und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust - und Natasha verliebte sich ein klein wenig in sie.  
“Sharon”, grüßte Mr. Fury das Mädchen mit einem Lächeln, was Natasha unter normalen Umständen verwirrt hätte, aber statt ihre Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ließ sie sich in Gedanken den Namen des blonden Mädchens auf der Zunge zergehen. _Sha-ron_. Natasha wollte ihn am liebsten laut aussprechen, aber in der aktuellen Situation wäre das alles andere als angebracht.  
“Setz dich doch.”  
Sharon rückte unverwand einen weiteren Stuhl heran und setzte sich.  
“Miss Romanova hat mir die Situation bereits geschildert, jedoch hat sie es unterlassen, die Beleidigungen und verbale Belästigung zu erwähnen”, sagte Mr. Fury und blickte Natasha mit erhobener Augenbraue an.  
Natasha drang sich dazu durch, sich zu entschuldigen.  
“Aber nicht doch, meine Liebe, nicht dafür.” Mr. Fury grinste sie an. Dann sah er abwechselnd von Sharon zu ihr. “Ihr beide dürft gehen. Ich werde später noch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Alexander halten. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen wegen dieses Vorfalls.”  
“Danke”, sagte Sharon mit einem Lächeln, nickte kurz und erhob sich.  
Natasha tat es ihr gleich und bedankte sich ebenfalls und sie verließen gemeinsam das Büro des Schuldirektors.  
Auf dem Gang blieben sie beide stehen und Sharon sah sie leicht peinlich berührt an. “Hi, ich bin Sharon Carter, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!”  
Natasha lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. “Natasha Romanova, freut mich auch.”  
“Hey”, sagte Sharon dann, ohne Natasha in die Augen zu sehen - sie wirkte ganz anders als vorhin noch, etwas schüchtern, aber trotzdem so selbstsicher. “Willst du nach der Schule was unternehmen?”  
Natasha dankte Gott dafür, dass sie gerade an diesem Tag kein Karate hatte, weil ihr Trainer krank geworden war und sich kein Ersatz gefunden hatte. Sie lächelte Sharon breit an. “Gern.”  
“Und tut mir Leid wegen Alex, er ist so ein Idiot.”  
“Das macht nichts. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich danach”, sagte Natasha und bedeutete mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie die Situation meinte, “noch einmal belästigen wird.”  
Sharon lachte kurz, dann verschränkte sie die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken. “Dann sehen wir uns später?”  
Natasha nickte. “Später.”  
Alles in allem war ihre erste Woche hier doch nicht so schlecht, wie sie vor ein paar Minuten noch gedacht hatte.


End file.
